


a voice and a brain

by silentassassin21



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: A brief moment of happiness, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everybody Dies, Gen, Hera POV, Sad, TW: Gruesome death, TW: Knife Violence, Written before the finale came out, sorry - Freeform, tw: gun violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: Humans could do more than scream and cry as the only people they had ever loved died like Hera had.





	a voice and a brain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this but it deleted so I'm re-writing it at 1am.... cue nervous laughter bc this is probably gonna suck

She had never been aware of how helpless she was before. She had never been aware of how utterly inhuman she was before.

Humans had legs that could make them run in an attempt to save their friend like Eiffel had.

Humans had hands that could grab guns and fire at the enemy with their dying breath like Minkowski had.

Humans had hearts that could stop beating after they got a bullet to the head like Jacobi had.

Humans could do more than scream and cry as the only people they had ever loved died like Hera had.

Hera could do nothing but watch as her friends were slaughtered and suddenly the station was very quiet, too quiet, uncomfortably so. She could do nothing but see bullet holes embedded in the walls, see blood from everyone on board staining every available surface, watch as six bodies floated around almost peacefully. That was all she could do because she was an AI, nothing more than a voice and a brain.

Each body floated, their blood slowly leaking from their bodies and floating with them, occasionally bumping into each other and changing direction. And Hera was forced to watch each and every one.

Cutter had bullets in his head, heart, arm, legs and stomach after all the crew members had taken a few shots at him, all smiling as they did so with seemingly no remorse.

Riemann had cornered Minkowski and emptied a clip into her, but only to her abdomen so she would die slowly as he watched. But he didn't get to watch as she emptied her own clip into him, commenting on irony as they both died.

Eiffel had been too late to save Minkowski and just in time to get a knife to the brain courtesy of Pryce. He had fallen with no sound.

Then Pryce had turned her knife to Lovelace. This fight had taken longer with Lovelace getting a few good hits in but had ended with Pryce getting a lucky shot and slicing open the other woman's throat. Lovelace's death hadn't been silent as she choked for air.

Her final victim had been Jacobi as she had tore out his stomach, making sure to leave just enough so that it would take hours for him to finally die. Just as Jacobi had crumpled she had fallen, having been knocked unconscious by Kepler. He had rested a hand on Jacobi's shoulder and placed a bullet in his head.

Then he had hauled Pryce to an airlock and flushed both of them out of it, determined that the sadist would never make it back to Earth.

Hera could never forget any of that, not a single moment of it. She would forever remember the sounds Lovelace had made, the expression on Eiffel's face, the tone of Minkowski's voice, the slump of Jacobi's body. The same way she would always remember the way that Maxwell's hair had been floating around her face and the way that Hilbert's glasses had been knocked off of his face.

Hera wished she could rip out her personality core and join her friends - her  _family_ \- in whatever came after life but she couldn't. Because she didn't have legs or hands or a heart. Because she was just an AI who could do nothing but let out choked sobs as she was forced to watch dead bodies float around for eternity.

But then there was a small part of her that was glad she couldn't rip out all of her memories. That part was being overpowered by her grief but it was still there, whispering about the happier memories of those people that were stored there.

When Eiffel had been high on morphine one night and had started gushing about his crew and how much he loved them and that Hera was his best friend and he felt like Minkowski was the big sister he'd never had.

Any time Minkowski had called her husband, and the way her voice would change. It would turn soft and sweet as she would talk about her day and tell him she loved him.

That one week Hilbert had spent trying to perfectly replicate pecan pie and the way his face had lit up when he finally succeeded.

Once when Lovelace had forgotten Hera was there and had started talking about her old crew, a fond smile on her face the entire time as she told stories of shenanigans and celebrations.

The look on Maxwell's face whenever she was handed a new piece of technology for her to play with and experiment on, and the way she would always talk to Hera about her ideas.

On the 24th when Jacobi had managed to create fireworks inside the bridge and he had started crying tears of joy.

The few times Kepler would have Hera read old mission files to him and he would smile at the things his agents had done.

Hera was sifting through those memories and many more when she heard the gasps. She focused in on the captain as she struggled to breathe and waited for her friend to finally be able to speak again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for accompanying me on this roller coaster of emotions. This was created because I'm pretty sure the show is going to end with everyone dead and this is more or less just my thoughts on that


End file.
